The Path
by BriyerRose
Summary: Rachel and Puck from senior year on! See how their lives change once their hearts are opened up to a new and different path. Please Enjoy and Review!


**AN: This is just a revised version of this OS that I posted about a week ago. I noticed a couple errors in it that were driving me crazy and I just had to come in and fix them. This is my first Glee story and I hope that if you have read it before or not that you will leave me a review to let me know how I did because I am really nervous writing this pair. **

**Pairing: Noah "Puck"/Rachel **

**Rating: T: for some strong language and a few sexual innuendos. **

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters: Spoilers: Every Episode from the first season and the first half of the second season. Please Enjoy!**The Different Path

* * *

Life since high school for Noah Puckerman was nothing short of a miracle. If you had asked anyone who knew the mohawked juvenile delinquent in the small town of Lima, Ohio what Puck's life would look like in ten years after graduation and most would have agreed that jail, a box in the ground, or at the bottom of a whiskey bottle like his good for nothing deadbeat father were the leading options. Puck would have agreed to this as well, that is until an over controlling, Broadway singing, short skirt wearing midget wormed her way into his heart in their senior year of high school at McKinley.

Giving up Beth, his daughter with the queen-bee bitch of the Cheerios, at the end of sophomore year was the hardest thing that Puck had ever had to do in his life. He is also able to admit that at the time he did not have the emotional capability to process the turmoil that the closed adoption took on his mind, body, and most importantly his soul. Noah took any opportunity to act out in order to escape the depression that was slowly taking over his life. It only got worse when junior year began and Quinn did everything she could to erase the last year. She was quick to move on to a new relationship with the Justin Bieber wannabe, Sam.

His stint in juvie only served to cement his status as a Lima loser; and though girls were willing to throw themselves at him for a little bit of dirty fun in the sack he was told by several that he was not serious relationship material. Whatever, he embraced his badass reputation and did anything he could to ensure that he would have no future after school ended. That was when Rachel decided that their chemistry as a couple of hot Jews was what she really wanted and latched herself into Puck's heart without his permission, though secretly he always loved her.

Rachel had looked back on her time with Finn with clear eyes after Finn so heartlessly left her to fend for herself at the tree lot the Christmas of the junior year. She finally saw Finn for what he was; and she was no longer blinded by his good-boy charm and strong leading man singing voice that blended so wonderfully with hers. Finn had used Rachel over and over again; only to criticize her unique personal style and dreams of being a famous stage and movie actress, just because they did not keep up with what the popular crowd that he so much wanted to be a part of saw as normal and cool. Finn wanted to be forever seen as the Golden Boy of McKinley High, but had no aspirations for life beyond graduation. He would probably be happy working in a dead-end job and never leaving Lima as long as he remained popular and with the in-crowd.

Rachel on the other hand could not wait to escape this narrow minded and more times than not down right cruel town. She was not stupid or blind to the way the members of Glee took whatever step necessary to stop the bullying of Kurt, but did everything in their power to bully her. They did everything they could to ridicule her dress, voice, parent's sexual orientation, and dreams. When she thought about her life so far she realized that her happiest and most carefree moments had always happened when she was with Noah. She made it her mission to become friends with Noah as the summer right before senior year began.

At first it was rocky going as neither side knew how to be around each other without the pretenses of one or the other being in love with someone else. However, as they spent more and more time together they grew to like each other for their willingness to never let others change them. They were who they were; and they were not going to apologize to anyone for it any longer. Take it or leave it. They actually had more things in common than they even realized. Noah was shocked to know that Rachel had a love for hip-hop music and the classic video game Mario Bros.; and Rachel was equally impressed to learn that Noah was really close and protective of his mom and little sister.

As the long days of summer moved on and they grew closer both realized that they had come to have romantic feelings for each other. Their first kiss as a real couple took place under the stars in Noah's backyard, and Rachel thought it was the most romantic experience of her life. They wanted to do this right and promised each other that no secrets would be kept from one another. With that open communication Rachel was able to help Noah heal and work through his still lingering feelings that he had from giving his daughter up. Noah was also able to get Rachel to see that she was better off not having a mom around who did not want to have an active role in her daughter's life and future.

Together they knew that they could get through their last year at McKinley, no matter the snide comments and looks they received when they arrived the first day back hand in hand. As they year progressed they grew closer together as a couple; and further away from everyone at school and especially in glee. Rachel no longer cared if she got every solo because she knew that in the end she would have a whole Broadway stage to sing on eventually. Noah no longer threw kids into the dumpster because he was trying to do everything in power to bring up his GPA and get into a good college so that he could follow his girlfriend to New York after graduation. When all was said in done they left Lima, Ohio for forever three weeks after they walked across the stage with their diplomas in hand. They both ended up at NYU. Rachel, of course was going for performance and theatre art, while auditioning for any part that she could get her hands on. Noah was taking his love of music and trying to go for a career in music production and composing.

It was their commitment to each other that got them through the long hours and hardly seeing each other when Rachel landed the role of the new Mary Poppins. Noah was so proud to see his girl up their on the stage living out her dreams. By they time that they were twenty-five both Noah and Rachel were beginning to be sought after by everyone in their individual professions. The pain from the past was a distant memory when Noah dropped down to one knee and proposed to Rachel backstage after her latest opening. She said "yes" and immediately jumped into his arms. He put the four caret princess cut diamond engagement ring on her finger; where it would stay for the rest of her life.

Their large and extravagant wedding took place one year later; and it was attended by everyone they loved and cared for. The only people from the original glee club that were attendance were Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang because they were the only ones who were true friends to the duo back in Lima. As Rachel and Noah shared their first kiss as husband and wife, after Noah had broken the tradition glass with his shoe, they both knew that nothing would ever break the love they had for one another. They completed each other and even knowing the many faults that the other one had they could not see a day in their lives when they would every dream of being separated. Anyone in attendance could see the love that they had in their eyes was that of tortured souls that had found their way into each other's embraces for eternity.

Noah and Rachel left on a honeymoon getaway the next morning. Once they had reached their secluded beach resort the clothes could not come off fast enough. Their physical relationship was passion lit on fire. The things that Noah did to her body with his fingers, mouth, and cock left Rachel blissfully satiated and complete. Bodies moving in sensual moves and slapping skin, which was only to be intermixed with screams and moans of pleasure or declarations of love.

It was only two months after they had returned from their three weeks away from the stress and constant noise of New York City that Rachel discovered that she was pregnant. It was unexpected, but welcomed whole heartedly by the couple. Noah had a few issues as Rachel's belly began to swell with their child thinking about Beth. He wondered if she was happy. Did she miss him or not even know that she was adopted at all? Did she look like Quinn or him? Rachel was just as supportive of her new husband as she was in high school. She knew that he missed the child that he was denied a part in knowing and raising. Rachel knew that there was not a day that went by when Noah did not think about his nearly ten year old daughter. She could only hope that at some point in her life Beth would seek out her birth parents; and the long lost father and daughter would be reunited. Noah also wished to meet his daughter from another life at some point; so that he could tell her that he loved and wanted her from the moment that he knew she existed, but he knew that giving her to a family that could give her whatever she needed was for the best. Noah was going to take every moment with this new baby to let them know that they were not a replacement for Beth in anyway, but that they were equally loved and wanted.

They decided that they wanted to keep the gender of the baby a surprise. Rachel's mood swings actually decreased the further her pregnancy progressed that it was almost like the baby calmed her the fuck out. This was the only thing that decreased because Noah knows that her food cravings for the weirdest shit increased tenfold. Noah actually had to drive all the way to New Jersey to get her true salt water taffy because Rachel would not eat the factory made crap that they sold in the grocery stores. He did it of course with a smile on his face because if Rachel was happy then Noah remained a very happy man with his wife's bumped up libido. If Noah thought Rachel was voracious in the bedroom before she was pregnant he could not have been more wrong. He actually had serious thoughts that his heart and dick could not handle this much passionate love making, but he never once left his wife wanting and unsatisfied.

Rachel's water broke in the middle of the night when she got up for one of her many trips to the bathroom only to discover a large wet spot on the sheets. She screamed for Noah to get up and dressed and with a last kiss they were off to the hospital to welcome the newest Puckerman into the world. Noah's mom and sister, along with Rachel's fathers met them in their hospital room after Rachel had been checked in and hooked up to all the monitors. They had all moved to New York after Rachel and Noah because nothing was holding them to Lima anymore and they wanted to be closer to the couple. Sarah, Noah's mom had actually met a nice Jewish man at her synagogue and was actually engaged to be married in six months. Amelia, Noah's sister was a senior in high school and loved living in the large city compared to the hick town they had been born in. Rachel's dads, Jeremy and Daniel, were happy working as surgeons in the larger hospitals and were quickly gaining reputations as two of the best surgeons in the state. It was nice having their families so close for many reasons. First, they would be able to have a larger part in their growing family's daily lives. Secondly, it was great to get them the hell away from the narrow minded people of Lima; where Rachel's fathers were constantly judged by their relationship as a gay couple and Noah's mom and little sister received a variety of nasty rumors and stares over their alcoholic loser of a father leaving them in the middle of the night when Puck was ten and Amelia was just a newborn. They all lived in the same part of the city and could often be found having dinner or just hanging out together when they all had time.

As soon as the contractions really set in and Rachel was starting to experience the extreme pain of labor Noah did anything possible to help relax his wife in order to keep her calm. After twelve agonizing hours of contractions and pushing Noah and Rachel were the proud parents of a seven pound six ounce baby girl. They named her Harmony Aliza Puckerman, honoring both their love for music and their Jewish heritage with the first and middle names respectably. The proud parents could not take their eyes off of the perfect creature that they had been blessed with.

They were not stupid to realize that life would be a peace of cake and that they would not fight or face challenges. They were both very stubborn people, who were known to be over-dramatic. However, they would face each challenge head on and knew that as long as they remembered all of the struggles that the have faced through their lives that they could get through anything as long as they had each other and their loved ones close at hand.

Years begin to pass faster and faster when another daughter and son were added into the mix three years later in the form of fraternal twins, Melody Abigail and Chord Asher Puckerman. As the Puckerman family moved forward in life and watched as fame was gained and their reputations as leaders in their fields were secured they only cared that they were together and happy.

Eventually, though time can not be stopped and everyone grows old with age. Noah looked down at his now grey haired wife of the past sixty years and could still see the beautiful seventeen year old girl that saved him from the wrong path his life was surely headed towards. With her love she brought with her a new path that gave them both a wonderful life filled with the laughs of their children and grandchildren. He was so glad that he was smart enough to reach out and take it when she offered him a life by her side because even as he watched her grow more and more tired with each breath that she took, he knew that they would be reunited. They were soul mates after all; and soon they would have eternity to spend together wherever that path may lead.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


End file.
